


f r i e n d s

by angelslove



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Crush, brief mention of lucia but das pretty much it LOL, unrequited galo/aina sorry luvs x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove
Summary: Aina is happy Galo has a friend like Lio. It wasn't as if he didn't get along well with the rest of the crew- quite the opposite. His magnetic personality makes it near impossible not to like with him.It just, perhaps, feels like Lio connects with Galo in a way no one else does or really can.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	f r i e n d s

**Author's Note:**

> loved the heterobaiting in promare. was delicious  
> btw i love aina. she was honestly pretty cool so i hope this doesnt give off "SHE GITS IN TEH WAY OF MUH GAY SHIPS DXXXX" vibes im mostly just running with the heterobaits u feel me..

"Wow," Aina coos over Galo's shoulder. "You're lifting that like it's nothing, Galo!"

Visibly pleased, he preens and puffs his chest out. "Of course! Nothing is too heavy for Galo Thy--"

"Hold still!" Galo pauses mid pose-strike at Lucia's snapping, who is currently tinkering with something under the mecha's arm he's holding. "I'm almost finished, so don't move."

Aina continues to stare at Galo, who's recovered quickly from the chastising. His tongue is peaked out in focus, biceps flexed from exertion, and the longer she stares at him the more certain she is in her decision to do it.

She's going to confess to Galo. Today.

After saving the world, and having Galo just... Disappear with no trace, for an entire week, put a lot of things into perspective for Aina. Who knows when things could go wrong, and either of them could... Die? As morbid as it sounds- in their line of work, it's their reality. She hears a lot about people not wanting to die with regrets, and now, she thinks she's starting to understand that. 

"Okay," Lucia says after another long moment, rolling out from underneath the mecha. "Thanks, Galo. Looks like those muscles are for more than just show, after all."

Galo pouts as he gently sets the machinery down, opens his mouth to respond--

"I'm back," a voice calls from the main room, and Galo's demeanor makes a 180 so fast Aina practically gets whiplash from just seeing it. No longer pouting, his eyes brighten and his signature boyish grin splits across his face. 

"Lio!" Galo chirps, bounding out of the room, soon returning with him in tow, tucked under Galo's arm. Lio has a couple bags in hand- some form of food (probably bagels) in one, and equipment for their workspace in the other.

Aina is happy Galo has a friend like Lio. It wasn't as if he didn't get along well with the rest of the crew- quite the opposite. His magnetic personality makes it near impossible not to like with him. 

It just, perhaps, feels like Lio connects with Galo in a way no one else does or really can. It's good to have someone like that in their lives-- Aina, for one, considers her 'someone' her sister. When she feels like she has no one to talk to, she goes to Heris. There have been many days she's talked to her about things she feels she can't really tell anyone else, or vented about her crush on... You know.

Aina personally doesn't have much to say to Lio even on a good day, and /especially/ not as much as Galo, but she does find it amusing to sit back and watch their interactions together. 

"You weren't too cold out there, right?! I knew I should've given you my jacket--"

"I was fine, Galo. I'm getting used to--"

"But I'm still gunna get Ignis to get you your own! It's the least you deserve-- one that fits you!"

Aina is then distracted from the conversation by Lucia making a vague noise of exasperation. "It's always so annoying when they're new," she sighs.

"Huh?" Aina asks. New? Like a new recruit? Maybe, but Lio wasn't very annoying. Honestly, Galo wasn't even annoying when he first joined- just overeager. And loud. And dramatic.

Okay, maybe a little annoying. But at least it was endearing.

Aina is further confused by the weird expression Lucia aims her way.

"Nope, nevermind," Lucia says after an obviously internal conflict she had with herself. She waves her hand as if to physically dissipate the conversation. "Wanna hand me that wrench over there?"

-

Before the day ends, Aina goes to find Galo. Her hands are shaking, faintly, and she forces herself to breathe and remind herself that honestly- it's just Galo. He probably won't be any different than he is on the team outings- only, this time it won't be the team. It'll be just them.

Alone. With the entirety of Galo's attention on Aina.

And perhaps if things went well enough, he'd walk her home, take her to her door step, and they would... Kiss. Holy shit. She might actually kiss Galo Thymos. Tonight.

She eventually finds Galo in the locker room, removing his coat, chattering with Lio who's placing items in his own locker. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Aina says just loudly enough over the two's own voices, walking over with more confidence than she feels. "But Galo, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"

Galo looks at her with raised eyebrows, and then, strangely, at Lio. Lio shrugs and gives a short nod, and Galo turns back to Aina.

"Sure!" He says, grinning, and Aina smiles back- albeit weakly from nerves.

He follows her obediently out of the locker room, and puts his hands on his hips once they come to a stop. It emphasizes his shoulder-to-waist ratio, and Aina's mouth is suddenly dry.

"What's up?" Galo asks, and she feels her cheeks flushing, sweat beading at her forehead. Great. Maybe she shouldn't--

No. She squares her shoulders. She's Aina Ardebit, dammit! She's almost lost Galo once, and she refuses to bypass this chance she's clearly been given to make this work with him.

But that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to be nervous. The thought brings her a bit of comfort, and she pushes through. "Um... Galo, I was... Wondering if maybe you wanted to go for some food? Once I've finished up here?" She asks, barely managing not to cringe at her weak attempt at being casual.

Galo looks thoughtful, then apologetic. "Sorry, Aina. Lio and I are already getting dinner tonight, he said he found this new place he's sure I haven't been to yet and--"

"Okay!" Aina squeaks, to cut off his rambling. "How about tomorrow, then?"

He blinks. "Like our pizza parties with the team? You know I'm always down for that, Aina! You don't gotta ask me all alone like this."

"No, no, I--" Aina groans, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. Why did she ever think he would understand if she wasn't completely, 100% straight forward?! "Galo, I mean like a date. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date, with me, tomorrow." Her cheeks flush as she says this, but she stays determined, staring him in the eyes. "Because, you know, uh. I... Like you." 

Now, Galo's face is apologetic in a completely different way. Aina's stomach drops.

"Oh, Aina..." He starts, uncharacteristically shy. 

"No! No, that's fine," Aina blurts out before he can keep going- keep pitying her. "It's okay if you don't like me. I was- I'm just--" She turns to hopefully hide the tears that are quickly blurring her vision, to her frustration. "Sorry, Galo, I didn't mean to make things weird."

"They aren't! Things aren't, weird, I mean! Aina, I promise!" Galo insists, voice pitched. "It's just- you know, I thought everyone knew about Lio and I--"

Aina's head snaps back up to look at him, tears quickly forgotten. "What? Wait- you're dating Lio?" 

"Yes," Lio says from behind them, and when they turn to see him the expression Galo had earlier-- lovesick, Aina realizes-- returns. "My apologies. I came to see if perhaps your conversation was over- I hadn't expected it to be about this."

"That's okay," Aina says slowly. "Sorry. I didn't know you two were..."

Lio's face softened when Galo tugged him over, under his arm. She has no idea how she never noticed, now that she knows-- and she calls /Galo/ stupid?

"Is there... Aina, do you have an issue with..?" Galo asks almost timidly, and Aina realizes with a jolt that she's been insensitive time and time again, all within the short amount of time this conversation has come to pass.

"No-- oh my god, no! Hell no! One of my good friends in school was- is! A lesbian. It's fine! I'm more in awe I hadn't realized. I feel stupid."

"No need," Lio huffs. "I'm not exactly the most keen on physical affection, and Galo's touchy with everyone. I can see it easy to be confused."

"I really am sorry Aina," Galo says in something of an almost serious tone. "That I can't return your feelings."

Aina shakes her hands back and forth, earnest to show there's no ill-will. She may take a couple tubs of ice cream and a few TV shows to binge before she's over it, but in the end she knows it'll turn out okay. "It's really fine, Galo. I hope your date tonight goes well."

"Thank you," Lio says, side-eyeing Galo, no doubt for telling Aina about their date.

Galo smiles sheepishly, head ducked as they make their way past her. She watches as Galo puts his coat around Lio's shoulders, and Lio hands Galo his bag he hadn't grabbed from the locker room when he left early to talk to Aina.

After she's gotten plenty of time and fresh air to cool off and she's turned to go back inside of the building, Galo calls out to her from down the street. A simple; "Get home safe, Aina!" With a wave.

Aina holds up a hand in reply, and lets it drop when he turns away. 

Lio and Galo, huh.


End file.
